


Lily's Way

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Lily and James are somehow brought back to life three years after their deaths. Lily instantly tracks down her sons and takes actions to divorce James, get full custody, and get her sons away from Dumbledore. She discovers that Dudley has magic too and is shocked but begins doing her best to help Petunia cope. Lily is a bit overwhelmed and doesn't know where she's going to stay just that she needs a home for the boys. That's when she comes across an old friend and sparks fly instantly as old feelings are rekindled.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter yawned as he woke up in his Play House. He rubbed his eyes and crawled to the window at the bottom of his bed and pushed it opened. Across the room he could see his brother Jamie's castle playhouse. Harry had chosen a hut playhouse and he loved it. He was hungry he wanted some food and his morning bottle but he couldn't see his mummy or his daddy. He frowned they were normally up and had his breakfast for him. Where were they?

A woman he didn't know came into the room and glared at him. He cocked his head to the side. Did he know her? He didn't think so. His brother opened his window and looked around expecting his breakfast as well. He gurggled at the woman demanding his breakfast Harry almost joined him but the woman slapped Jamie and Harry decied not to talk. She changed them and shoved bottles in their mouths then returned them to their play houses and left. 

Harry sat on his bed and sucked on his bottle it wasn't long before Jamie came to him. Harry touched his brother's cheek. They talked to each and agreed that they didn't like this woman at all. 

**3 years later**

Harry opened his window and looked out at the yard. Shortly after arriving at the man who called himself their uncle Vernon had moved their playhouses into the yard and they had lived out here since. Harry looked over to see Jamie leaving his playhouse and was quick to join him. They held hands both of them covered in bruises. The people in this house who called themselves their family were really mean and seemed to hate them and they couldn't figure out why.

**Elsewhere**

Lily Potter lay in St. Mungos recovering from coming back from the dead. In the bed next to her lay her husband. They'd been here for over a week now and she was finally being released. Lily didn't care what Dumbledore said to her she was going to find her sons. She looked at her husband how she hated him. She couldn't remember why she had married him at all. She quickly signed herself out and set out.

**Back at the Dursleys**

Harry and Jamie were set to do yard work something Harry really liked and Jaime hated but did his best for his brother. 

"Jamie? Harry?" 

Both boys looked up to see a red haired woman rushing toward them with tears in her eyes.

"YOU!" They looked to see their aunt Petunia had come out of the house. "I thought you were dead!" 

"I was." Lily told her sister. "Oh, Tuny." Petunia was shocked when her younger sister hugged her. "I'm taking the boys away their father may come by at some point you just tell him that I came and took them and to get out before you call the Police." 

"I didn't hurt them." Petunia found herself confessing. "THey are already doing that and Vernon was not happy. I tried to explain that they don't know how not to do that but he wouldn't listen. What's worse......I think Dudley has that as well. If Vernon finds out..."

Lily was shocked to say the least. 

"Well I have magic so it doesn't seem a long shot that your son might have magic too." She picked up Harry and cuddled him then while still holding Harry picked up Jamie. "Mommy's here now, boys. " she kissed both of them on the heads. "Mommy loves you both so much." 

Mommy? Harry blinked at the woman who had red hair just like him and green eyes just like him and Jamie she did look familiar but if this was their mommy where had she been? He stared at her for a long time before looking at Jamie. They shared a silent conversation as Harry didn't talk anymore. He hadn't since they came here and he'd first seen Jamie get hurt for talking and making noise. 

"You no mommy." Jamie said. "Mommy go bye bye and leave us wif mean man. Harry say we not trust you." 

Lily's eyes filled with tears and Petunia felt her heart clench. 

"I'm so sorry." Lily sobbed to her sons. "I'm so sorry. You're too little to understand right now but one day you will." 

Petunia didn't know why she'd agreed to this but here she was in the Magical Bank alongside her sister and three boys. Dudley was crying as a few drops of blood hit a parchment he calmed when Lily healed his finger. She watched the blood sink into the parchement and writing begin to appear. 

"It would only do that if he was magical." Lily said, confirming Petunia's worse fear. "It's being bound." 

"Bound?" 

"Restricted, sealed off." Lily rattled. "It's very dangerous and might contribute to his weight problem. It's also illeagel except in extreme circemstances." 

"Like?" Petunia wondered thinking hard about that bouts of magic that often plauged her home. 

"Like if the child is starting fires." 

"Harry does that almost every day." Petunia deadpanned. 

As if to prove her point Harry blinked at the trash can and fire erupted in it. 

"Harry, no no." Lily said, quickly and put it out. "Oh, how I had hoped you would out grow that." She sighed and picked him up putting him in her lap. "How many times must I tell you "we do not start fires just because you like the colors." ?" 

Harry blinked at her and cocked his head to the side. 

"I kinna member someone sayin that." Jamie said, from where he was now leaning on Lily's leg looking at his brother. 

Harry shrugged it sounded like something he'd heard before. 

"Why not bind his magic?" Petunia asked. "As you saw a great deal of Jamie's magic was bound but none of Harry's." 

"I don't know why the blocks were on Jamie." Petunia frowned. "I never agreed to them and permission must be given by both parents or it's a jail sentance. Harry has always used more advanced magic then Harry." 

Jamie frowned up at his brother as he heard him speak though Harry never said anything out loud. 

"That not mean you better." Jamie snapped at Harry. 

Harry shook his head that hadn't been what he was trying to say but he guessed Jamie just didn't understand.

Lily smiled at her boys but then looked worried again. It was troubling that Jamie's magic had been bound and Harry's hadn't . He mind went to Dumbledore adn she made her choice right then and there. She quickly went about transferring the entire Potter fortune except a small amount into her old school vault . James had stupidly let her handle all the finances in their marriage so she had the athourity to do this. She then paid for full checks on all three children. Jamie and Dudley got their magic unbound and a Horocrux was found in Harry's forehead. Lily paid to have it removed. 

The Goblins put Harry in a death like state and moved the Horocrux from the boy's head into something else. They then slowly woke the child up. 

Lily was very pleased with the end resualt. Next stop buying the boys clothes, then the Ministry she had to get this all of the way before James got released from the hospital


	2. Chapter 2

Lily had everything she needed to do done by the time James got out of the Hospital three days later.

"What are we doing back here?" Petunia asked, looking around the old family house. "This place isn't big enough for all of us."

"I'm magic, Tuny. I'll make it bigger." Lily replied as she carried around on her hip while Jamie and Dudley explored. "But, you'll be the owner of Private Drive when my barriester is done with Vernon and I'll have a ton of properties when I'm done with James but for now we'll stay here. Jamie, Dudley be careful. This place hasn't been lived in, in years. "

"Park!" Dudley said, running past, towards the door. "Park!"

"We have to do some shopping first but then we'll go to the park for a bit." Lily said, before Petunia could talk. "How's that?"

"Candy?" Dudley asked.

"Hawwy wants a nana." Jamie said, pounding on the door. "NANA!"

Harry yawned cutely and laid his head on his mommy's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Jamie blinked.

"Okay, Hawwy wants a nap first." Jamie said, and pounded on the door. "Nana, mama."

Lily giggled into her hand. She and Petunia got them ready to go out.

Dudley and Jamie were happy to be outside but Harry was fast asleep. They walked two blocks to a shop that Lily and Petunia had shoped at when they were young. Lily was still carrying Harry.

Dudley had to be put in the back of the cart because he didn't fit in the front. Jamie was in the front of the cart holding Harry who was still fast asleep. They sat side by side.

They were just turning down isle 2 when they heard someone call out to them.

"Petunia? Lily?" A woman came up with a cart. "Petunia and Lily Evans?"

"Macy Grey?" Petunia asked, speaking first, "Dudley, no, put it back."

Dudley frowned but put the colorful box back on the shelf.

"It's so good to see both of you." Macy said, "It's been so long! "

"Yes, it has." Lily said, as Harry woke up and looked around. "Awake, Harry?"

Harry nodded and looked around again he had no idea where he was. He sat there and listened to the three adults talk. He watched Dudley trying to get out of his cart and cocked his head to the side. Jamie turned to watch too. Dudley was putting up a good effort. Both little Potters watched as Dudley used his magic to finally get out of the cart.

"Duddy!" Jamie cheered. "Go! Duddy! Go!"

Petunia spun and screeched running after her toddler. Lily spun and checked on her own sons. She sighed when she saw they were both right where she'd left them though Jamie was climbing into the back of the cart. She lifted him to where he wanted to go so he didn't resort to using his magic. She then put Harry into the front of the cart properly.

"Oh, look at these cute little ones!" Macy said, as if she'd just seen them.

Petunia was putting Dudley back in the cart.

"Lily? Tuny?"

Lily's heart stilled as she was left staring at Severus Snape.

"Severus." Lily said, and Petunia frowned.

"Dis!" Jamie said, holding up poptarts. "Dis, mama!"

Lily looked at what he wanted.

"Very well, Jamie, put it in the cart."

Jamie grinned and showed it to Harry before putting in the cart.

"Well, look at this now!" Macy laughed. "Seveurs Snape. Wow, it's been years. We're having a regular Grade School Reunion."

Severus walked up.

"Tuny, your spawn is running down the isle." Severus draweled.

"Dudders!" Petunia screamed chasing him.

Severus shot a spell at Macy.

"Oh, look at the time. I have to go I've got my own child at home." Macy said, suddenly. "Congratulations on having a son, Petunia. Congratulations on having one of each, Lily."

"One of each?" Lily asked, "No, Harry is a boy."

Harry tilted his head to the side.

"Mama, Harry wants a nana!" Jamie said, louldy. "NANAS!"

"Jamie, keep your voice down." Lily sighed.

"Oh, good she's gone." Petunia said, coming back with Dudley and putting him in the cart. "How do I stop Dudders from using his ability to escape?"

"Your spawn inherited our ability?" Severus drawled.

"Yes, he did." Lily said, smiling. She lead the way toward the fruit section. She was happy when Severus followed. "Okay, Harry lets get your bananas. Its so good to see you, Severus I've missed you. What are you doing these days?"

"I teach Potions at Hogwarts." Severus answered his eyes trailing to the two children in her cart. "I heard you were dead."

"I was but I'm not anymore." Lily said, "James is back as well. I'm sure it'll be in the paper soon. Here we are bananas."

Harry's eyes lit up and he reached for them. Lily sighed and caught the bunch of bananas as they floated up.

Lily and Severus chatted as the three shopped. Petunia was soon rolling her eyes. she ws annoyed with just how easily these two could just make up. Severus even walked them back to their place.

Jamie and Dudley went running as soon as they were in the house. Harry looked around then went into his house and shut the door. He found his bunny on his bed and began talking to it. He loved his bunny. He went to the window at the bottom of his bed and opened it. He sat on his bed and played with his bunny.

Severus flinched at the two loud boys running around the house. Then his eyes traveled to the quiet little red head who was sitting in his play house talking softly to his bunny. He heard the word 'daddy' posed as a question.

"Why is the red head asking his toy about his dad?" Severus questioned.

Lily froze and spun to see Harry in his playhouse.

"That one is my Harry." Lily said, with a smile. "and he and Jamie have only met James before James and I died. They haven't seen him since the two of us came back to life. If I have it my way they will never see him. I can't even remember why I married that jerk! I'm not letting him get custody of my boys. Merlin, knows how he would treat them and raise them. He would have Jamie acting like him in no time and there is no way that I'm going to allow that to happen!"

Severus' mind was reeling and his heart pounding. He looked down at the tug on his pants. He was looking into green eyes that matched Lily's. It was Harry. The boy cocked his head to the side. Just like that his twin Jamie came running up and Severus was shocked to see he had Lily's eyes as well.

"Hawwy wants to know if you are daddy." Jamie said.

"No. No." Lily came running to them. "Severus is mommy's friend he's not your daddy, Harry. Here's your banana."

Harry took a small bowl of cut up banana and fled back to his playhouse.

"Hawwy says 'tank you for telling us.' ." Jamie said, "Nana, mama!"

He grinned and sat right down and began eating.

"Dudley, do you want a banana?"

Dudley waddled over and held his hands up.

"What do we say?" Petunia pressed.

"Peeze?" Dudley asked, he grinned when he got his bowl. "Tank oou?"

He sat down and began eating as well.

James Potter was fuming as soon as he'd gotten to Potter Manor two days after being released he'd been served with divorce papers. He'd gone to the Ministry to demand to know what was going on only for Ameila Bones to inform him that he would need to come for a divorce hearing with his barrister at the end of the week. He was furious but didn't let it show in front of his old boss. After all he wanted his job as an Auror back.

He decided to floo back to Dumbledore's office and tell him what was going on. He knew that the man could help him. Dumbledore had explained that Jamie had servived and had saved Harry as well. That Jamie was the Boy-Who-Lived and was the only one who could defeat Voldemort when he came back. James was proud of his son.

He paced around Dumbledore's office and raged. How could Lily leave him? How? They'd made sure that she would always love him! How could she do this to him? Those kids were his! She was his! She was going to pay for this! He would get the boys! and she would be left with nothing! Then she would come crawling back to him! He would laugh at her and slam the door in her face. He'd make sure that she never saw the boys again. He'd get her deemed unfit. Then he'd make sure that she never worked in the U.K. again. His family had buisnesses all over the world his family had a lot of influence. He would make sure she never got a good job.

Dumbledore sat there with a smile on his face but was fuming. How had Lily found the boys? He was sure that he'd made it so that no one could find them. Lily would pay for this! He had to get those two boys back under his control.

"You know, as much as I hate to say it..." Severus said, at dinner that night. He absently wiped Jamie's mouth clean making Lily beam. "You should contact Lupin before Potter gets to him. Make sure he knows your side of the story."

"Great idea, Severus." Lily said.

"Dudders, don't throw your pudding." Petunia said, absently. "Lupin is the werewolf from the weadding correct?"

"THat's right, Tuny but we don't need to worry about him." Lily said, "He's very tame and we'll have a teacher for the boys. Remus loves teaching he can help us get the boys ready for school while they go to Muggle school."

"HAWWY WANT GO SKOOL!" Jamie declared. "HAWWY WANT LEARN READ!"

Lily lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Then we'll start teaching you as soon as possible!"

Harry clapped happily then returned to his dinner.

Severus noticed that Harry was the only child at the table who was clean. He approved of the boys manners.

He had no idea how he'd gotten talked into staying for dinner but was very pleased to be spending so much time with Lily he did note that Petunia wasn't being as cruel and mean as she had been for the years and years that he had known her and wondered why that was.

"You'll need a good barrister going up against Potter." Severus said, "I know you won't approve but might I suggest Lucius Malfoy? He's the best in the U.K. he's won every case and hasn't had to bribe anyone. Though he's expensive..."

"Don't worry about that I cleaned James' vaults out and put them into my own vault. " Lily said, "Yes, very well if he's the best please contact him for me. I don't want James getting the boys..."

She stopped talking because Severus was laughing and Petunia was giggling even though she'd already known that Lily had done that.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus Lupin blinked as two children ran around him as soon as he was let in the door. He spotted a third getting his hair brushed and braided by Lily's sister while talking softly to a bunny in it's lap. He grinned and hugged Lily. 

"Severus?" Remus asked, as Severus grabbed the tiny Potter look a like and the child who was obviously Lily's nephew. 

"Lupin." Severus acknowledged. "I told you two if you want sweets you have to wait until after lunch. Using your magic to summon it after I tell you no is bad." 

Remus sweat-dropped. Why was Severus acting like such a parent? What was he doing here with Lily and her sister? 

Harry walked up to Remus and stared up at him. Then looked at bunny and shook his head and spoke in a small voice that Remus would have missed if not for his wolf hearing.

"No, this not daddy. He not look like Jamie." Harry told his bunny.

"He doesn't know who James is?" Remus asked Lily as Severus used magic to put the other two in a time out. 

Lily sighed. She'd hoped that Harry would give up on finding out who his daddy was but no he was still persisting it seemed. She picked him up. 

"I'll explain everything, Remus." Lily swore. "You remember Harry? Harry this is Uncle Remus. Can you say hello?" 

"Hello." Harry said, softly tucking his hair behind his ear. "You drink tea?" 

"I'd like some thank you." 

Remus almost regretted his words when he was setting and playing tea party moments later. He noted that Harry wasn't actually drinking tea but that when Harry poured him tea it was real. He was rather shocked by this. Did four year old normally play tea party? He was sure that they didn't but he smiled and played along. He was confused when Jamie and the blond child didn't rush over to play tea party with Harry when they were released from time out. 

"Mama, says you teach me read." Harry stated. 

"I would love to." Remus said. 

Harry talked softly to his bunny. 

"You hafe to teach us ADBs." 

"ABC's." Remus chuckled. "and of course I will, Harry."

"Hawwy, wants nanas!" Jamie suddenly bellowed, pulling on Petunia's dress. "NANAS!" 

"Jamie, how many times must I tell you to use your inside voice." Petunia scolded softly. "and you and Harry will wait until lunch. I'm going to finish it now." 

"Whas it?" Jamie asked, "Nanas?" 

"Tuna." 

"No, nanas." Jamie cried. 

Lily giggled into her hand. Her boys really loved bananas. She began explaining the situation to Remus who was soon furious with his old friend. He swore to be on Lily's side and Lily managed to talk him into letting her pay him to play teacher to the children. 

Remus played tea party for as long as Harry wanted. When Harry got bored and went to see what his brother and cousin were doing Remus went to talk to Lily and Severus.

* * *

The end of the week came fast and soon they were meeting with James in the Child Services office. The Head of the Department herself was taking their case. Lily had Remus and the boys with her as well as Lucius Malfoy. James had the family barrister and Dumbledore with him. Madam Bones was also in the room as Head of the Law Enforcement office. 

"There's my boys!" James beamed. "Come say hi to daddy!" 

Jamie blinked up at James. Then both twins tilted their heads at the same time and seemed to have a conversation. Neither acknowledged James. 

"They don't know who you are, James they were babies when you died." Lily sighed, rolling her eyes. "They have no idea who you are." 

She set the children down at her feet as she sat down. Jamie and Harry both sat. Harry hugged his bunny to him and sucked his thumb as Jamie was given a firetruck to play with. 

"Harry, don't suck your thumb." James scolded and pulled Harry's thumb out of his mouth. "You're too old for that." Harry blinked at him and put his thumb back in his mouth. "I said don't suck your thumb." 

After ten minutes of this it became clear that James losing his temper. 

"WHY ARE YOU LETTING MY SON SUCK HIS THUMB?!" James bellowed.

"He's four years old, James." Lily sighed, "and most parenting books agree that it's best for a child to stop sucking their thumb on their own. They'll grow out of it eventually. " 

Harry nodded his head. 

"Hawwy, say man mean to yell at mama." Jamie translated. 

Harry nodded his head. 

The two Ministry Workers were taking notes.

The meeting continued from there and James made a fool out of himself. When it came to questions about how he would raise the boys Lily had to fight not to grin. 

"Lets say Harry refuses to get dressed because he wants to pick out his own outfit what do you do?" 

"He's 4 why would he pick out his own clothes?" James demanded. "I'll have the House-elf dress him in what I pick out." 

"Lily, same question." 

"Harry, picked out his outfit today." Lily informed. 

Harry was wearing a black tank top and blue jean shorts. 

"He also picked out Jamie's clothes." Lily continued. 

Jamie was wearing blue jean shorts and green short sleeve shirt.

"The parenting books say that at this age they should have choices at this age." Lily finished. 

James frowned at her. 

"James, Jamie is refusing to take a nap what do you do?" 

"Let him stay up until he falls asleep then have a house-elf put him to bed." James answered. 

"Lily?" 

"Check to see if Jamie has his bear, ask if he has a tummy ache. Then hold him as I rock in the rocking chair and read him a book. When he's asleep tuck him in. " Lily answered. "If he's particularly cranky and Harry is already asleep put Jamie in Harry's bed and read to him as long as he has his bear and can be with Harry he'll fall right asleep."

As if on cue Jamie yawned and whined. He rubbed his eyes. 

"MAMA!" Jamie cried. 

Lily reached in the diaper bag and pulled out Jamie's bear. She handed it to him. 

"YAY!" Jamie cheered. 

Question after question was asked. At some point Jamie had moved into Lily's lap and had fallen asleep. Harry had moved on to Remus' lap and the two were going through flash cards. 

"G." Harry said, looking at the letter on the card. "Grape." 

"Very good." Remus praised. "Here's some grapes." 

Harry hummed and slowly ate the four grapes he was given. 

"One more?" Remus asked. Harry nodded. "Okay, what letter is this one, Harry?" 

"G!" 

"No, try again."

"G!" Harry insisted. 

"This is a C, Harry." Remus explained. "See it doesn't have the slash going in like the G does. This is C." 

"C." Harry repeated, "Cat." 

"Good." Remus praised. "Do you want another one." 

Harry nodded. 

"Okay, what is letter?" 

"A." Harry stated. "Apple." 

"Good, job, Harry, here's some apple." 

Harry happily ate the four apple slices he was given. 

"Do you want another letter." 

Harry nodded. 

"Okay, what is this letter?" 

"I." 

"No, try again." 

"Uh........I........." 

"T, Harry, see it has the line over the top but no line on the bottom." 

"T!" Harry said, "Tea!" 

"Very good. " Remus nodded and showed Harry another card. "What are these letters?" 

"C......A........T........" Harry said. 

"That's right and what is the picture?" 

"Kitty." 

"What's a big cat called?" 

"Cat." Harry said, cocking his head to the side. "C-A-T is Cat?" 

Lily squealed and grabbed Harry up and began kissing on him and praising him. Telling him how good he'd done and how proud she was of him. Harry just allowed it until he got bored of it and wiggled. He didn't want to be held and didn't want anymore lessons if it was going to make his mom so happy that she smothered him. He sat on the floor and held on to his bunny and played with Jamie's firetruck. He frowned and looked at it. This wasn't Jamie's truck and it wasn't his because he didn't have one. This was Dudley's truck. Dudley wasn't going to be happy when he found out that Mama and Aunty had mixed the firetrucks up. 

The meeting went on forever. 

"I'll let everyone involved know when we've come to a decsion."

* * *

Harry was very glad to get home the first thing he did was run to his playhouse and got to the bathroom. He sighed as he went he'd been holding it for an hour already. He finished then washed his hands. He dried them, then left his play house. He heard his mama and Remus telling Aunty and Sev about what the adults had talked about in that place today. He sat down at the drawing table and began drawing. Today had been such a busy day.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy." Harry said, pulling on Severus pants. "Daddy. Daddy. Daddy!" 

Severus stared down at the child who was his favorite of the three of them. He was shocked by this turn of events. He picked the child and put the child's jacket on him. 

"I'm not your daddy. " Severus said, as the three other adults in the house came in to the room. "James Potter is your daddy." 

"I know." Harry said, "But he mean. Hawwy no like him. You be Daddy." 

"It doesn't work like that, Harry." Severus sighed. 

"Why not?" Harry asked. 

"It just doesn't." Severus said. 

"You Hawwy's Daddy." Harry said, and hugged him around the neck. "Hawwy, wove you, Daddy!" 

Severus stood their stunned he couldn't believe this. James Potter's son was hugging him and calling him daddy. 

"Love you, Harry." Severus heard himself say.

Harry beamed at him and went to his mama. 

Lily had tears in her eyes but was smiling. 

"ME! ME!" Jamie demanded. 

Severus picked him up, hugged him, and told him that he loved him too then handed him to Remus. 

Dudley didn't demand his love just his attention, a pat on the head, and a good bye and he was happy.

* * *

It had been a full month and now they were going back to the Ministry to hear the virdect and Petunia was along for a meeting of her own. 

The Divorce was final they were just working out who got what.

James smiled at his kids. 

"Hey, Jamie. Hey, Harry." 

"Hawwy, says hi." Jamie translated. "I say hi too." 

James grinned his sons had acknowledged him this time. 

"Dis Duddy." Jamie told James. 

"Say hello Dudley." Petunia told him. 

"Hi." Dudley said. 

With that he and Jamie effectivly ignored everyone and began playing ball roll. Harry on the other hand was looking around. 

The nagotiations began. It was a long list of aguments and Lily was winning most of them. 

"Lily wishes to keep her vault." Lucius finally said. 

"Fine what do I need with her old school vault anyway." James snapped. 

Lucius hid his reaction to that. He wanted to laugh he knew what Lily had done. 

"Lily also wants the boys to have access to the Potter Family library. " 

"and they will when they come home with me." James said, smugly. 

"You are not getting custody of the children, Lord Potter." 

"They'll get access on the weekends when they come visit." James snapped. "If I don't get that they can't see the library until they inhert it in the Potter estate." 

There was a lot of arguing at that. 

"They can't even read yet!" James snapped, "Those books have been in my family for generations! Lily just wants to read them!" 

"C-A-T Cat." Harry told them. 

"Good, now lets try another one." Remus said. 

"D-O-G." Jamie read. "Dog." 

"Good." Remus praised. "Your turn Dudley. Try this one." 

"H-A-T." Dudley said, "H-Hat.... Hat?" 

"That's right, Dudley." Remus said, "Good job." 

Dudley beamed and Petunia patted her eyes with a hanky saying that she was so proud. 

"How old are these three?" James' barrister asked in shock. 

"They are all four years old." Lucius answered. "Since you are fighting for them you should know that."

James was shocked as well. They were learning to read early .

The arguments began again.

* * *

"DADDY!" 

Severus jumped and turned around as someone slammed into. He looked down to see Jamie and Harry. 

"No! NO! NO!" Jamie was sobbing. 

Severus scooped both of them up into his arms. 

"No what, Jamie?" 

"No, Podder!" Jamie bawled. "We not wanna!" 

"Potter won custody?" Severus demanded. 

"Of course not." Lucius drawled. "But they have to see him every weekend for supervised visits. I tried to explain what it means but I don't think they understood. " 

Lily sighed, and took Jamie getting him out of his jacket and taking his shoes off. Severus did the same for Harry who wasn't crying. 

"Now, Harry I want to talk to you." Lucius said, Harry blinked at him. "My son Draco is having a small get together tomorrow." Lucius showed Harry a picture of his son. "I've told Draco about you and Jamie and he wants you both to come and play with him. " 

Harry blinked at the picture of a blond haired boy waving at him from a play room full of Magical toys. 

"HAwwy twy." Harry said, putting the picture in his pocket.

Lucius frowned a bit it was clear that he'd just lost his picture of his son. He'd have to get another one. 

"I twy too." Jamie said, sniffling. 

"Not me." Dudley said, arms over his chest. 

"Yes, you too." Lucius found himself saying. 

They all watched Dudley cheer up instantly.

* * *

Draco frowned looking over his playroom his new playmates would be here soon. He'd been told teh Potter twins and their Muggleborn cousin were coming and to be nice to the cousin. He was looking forward to meeting the one called Harry. From what he'd heard he was going to get along with Harry really well. He was planning on making Harry his bestest friend. 

The first to arrive were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They were followed by Pansy Parkinson and Theo Nott. Then Blaise Zabini, Millicent Boulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, and Lapis Runcorn.

He greeted all of them. 

"Introducing!" Dobby the House Elf called from the door. "Heir Harry Potter, Jamie Potter, and Dudley Dursley." 

The three boys entered and were shown to Draco. 

Draco took Jamie's hand. 

"Heir ....." 

"I'm Jamie." Jamie said, "Dis is Hawwy." 

Draco quickly kissed Harry's hand making the younger boy blush. 

"nice to meet you, Heriess Podder." 

"Hawwy don' talk much." JAmie said, "But he says hello, Heir Malfoy." 

Draco nodded and greeted the other two. He then invited them play with him and the others.

* * *

Harry wasn't having fun. He just wasn't they weren't playing any games he liked and they were loud and the two trolls kept breaking toys and taking his bunny. 

"Why Harry not playing?" Draco demanded of Dudley and Jamie. 

"Have tea." Jamie said, "Hawwy wike play tea. But not dwink tea." 

Draco set up a tea party.

Dudley, Jamie, Crabbe and Goyle wanted nothing to do with it. 

Harry on the other hand was happy that they were finally playing his favotite game. They were soon having a proper tea party while the four boys who didn't want to play tea ran around being terrors. 

Harry enjoyed himself after that and the snacks were really good especially the spongie cake with chocolate pudding between the very thin layers. He didn't know what it was but he loved it. It tasted so good in his mouth and was easy to chew. He couldn't wait to get home and tell his mama and daddy all about playing tea with Draco.

* * *

Severus sighed and endured Harry babbling away about his playdate. It had been nonstop since he'd gotten back he did notice however that all Harry seemed to like about the playdate was the tea party and someone named Laspis.

"Who is Laspis?" Severus demanded of Lucius when the boys were finally asleep. 

"I believe Harry must mean Lapis Runcorn. " Lucius answered. "She was over today as well. She was very taken with Harry as well. They talked all throughout the tea party much to Draco's dismay. " 

Lucius was smirking as Severus began to interrogate him about who was at the playdate and then fuming about the twins and Dudley going to a Death Eater playdate. He began scolding Lucius for not properly informing them about who was at the playdate. 

Lucius was soon chuckling. 

"You sound like a parent, Severus, my old friend." he said. 

Severus felt himself blushed. 

"It becomes you." Lucius informed. 

Severus blushed harder glaring at his long time friend.

* * *

Harry woke up and began crying and rubbing his eyes. 

Lily and Severus burst into the playhouse. It was now the weekend. 

"Harry, what's wrong?" Lily asked picking Harry up. Then she saw the puddle on the bed. "Oh, baby, did you have an accident?" 

Harry nodded crying. 

Severus took Harry and took him into the bathroom. Where he proceeded to bathe Harry and assure him it was okay. 

Jamie came into the playhouse yawning and rubbing his eyes. 

"Mean man." Jamie said, "Hawwy seed da mean man. He gaved me green stuff and I not wike mama and daddy no mores." 

Lily frowned as she used magic to clean up Harry's bed. She then got a change of sheets. 

"Is that so, Jamie?" She asked. 

"Uh-huh." Jamie nodded, rubbing his eyes. "mama's gotta tell Hawwy he not bad." 

Severus heard and began trying to soothe the still crying four year old. Sure enough Harry began calming down while staring up at him. 

"You're not in trouble, Harry." Severus murmured. "You're a good boy. It's all okay." 

Harry sniffled and rubbed his eyes. He held his arms up to his daddy and was happy when his daddy picked him up and hugged him. He was even more happy when his daddy rocked him while drying and dressing him. He really loved his daddy. His daddy was the best daddy in the world. His daddy and mama tucked him and Jamie into his freashly made bed that smelled like lavender and even read to them again. Yes, he had the best parents in the world.


End file.
